


The Princess and The Pirate/ YumirKuri Fanfiction

by Bl0odLuVr



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fantasy, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:28:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl0odLuVr/pseuds/Bl0odLuVr
Summary: With the reality of being forced into marriage with a Prince from a neighboring kingdom dawning on Princess Historia she decides to run away from her home but on her way she and her knight/best friend Reiner Braun are captured by pirates. But what's even stranger is that Reiner personally knows these pirates and the fact that she's weirdly attracted to the Captain of the crew Ymir what's even weirder is that Ymir reminds her of someone from her past that she just can't put her finger on.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi Ackerman/Hange Zoë, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Sasha Blouse/Niccolo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	The Princess and The Pirate/ YumirKuri Fanfiction

Historia Pov

“NO I ABSOLUTELY WON’T THIS ISN’T FAIR THERE MUST BE ANOTHER WAY” Historia shouted from across the throne room towards her father King Rod Reiss.  
“Historia you know they’re isn’t you must marry Prince Calin to form a proper treaty between our nations if you do not the threat of war looms over Paradis. This isn’t like you be a good girl and do what’s best for your kingdom” King Rod Reiss yelled sternly from his gold and red throne.  
“But why there must be an alternative to marriage. Perhaps a contract of some sort? Please Father anything but that” Historia pleaded  
“I’m afraid not you will marry Prince Calin and that’s final you have 3 days before he arrives, so I suggest you prepare yourself and make yourself presentable”.  
Historia’s face crumbled in despair as she quickly turned on her heels storming off to her room knocking out anyone in her way.  
“Reiner please check that my insolent daughter doesn’t get up to anything” King Reiss sighed to the silver knight next to him.  
“Yes, your majesty” Reiner nodded following after the princess.  
It absolutely wasn’t fair Historia was only 16 and she was being forced to marry some 22-year-old prat who probably smelt like blue cheese just to keep her kingdom at peace. Keeping her kingdom at peace that’s all she ever did; Historia never had a moment in her life to do anything that made her happy. No one ever cared about her. Ever since she was a kid the only person, she had looking out for her was herself.   
Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door and a familiar voice.  
“Princess Historia may I come in” Reiner Braun her personal knight asked from the other side of the door.  
“I told you not to call me that it’s just Historia. Yeah, whatever come in” Historia responded whilst rolling her eyes and flexing a knife in her hands.  
Reiner slowly opened the door and just as he was about to enter the room a knife came flying towards him whistling just past his ear barely missing him and landing into the wooden post next to him.  
“Damn I missed” Historia commented in a sarcastic tone a sly smirk adorning her normally innocent features.  
Reiner made his way into the room unfazed a smirk painted on his features as well. “I wonder what the Kingdom Of Paradis would think if they saw their lovely Princess Historia like this”.  
Historia sighed flopping on her gigantic bed her golden locks messily sprawling across the purple velvet duvet. “Sometimes I wish they did see me like this Reiner. Then maybe they wouldn’t have this false perception of me and wouldn’t put so much faith in someone like me”  
Reiner sat on the edge of her bed flexing out his armor. “That may be so, but you have given the people hope for the chance of a better life. There’s never been a member of the Reiss family that was known to be particularly liked by the public until you stepped on the scene”  
Reiner stared at his friend who had now gone silent. “You know your father wants me to bar the entrance of your room until Prince Calin arrives. This your last chance for dinner you coming”  
“No thanks Reiner I’m not hungry tonight. Just bring me breakfast to my room tomorrow”  
Reiner nodded making his way out of the princess’s room.  
“Oh Reiner” Historia called once Reiner made it out of her room.  
Reiner slightly turned on his heel waiting for her to speak.  
“You’re the best friend I’ve had here just wanted to let you know”  
Reiner’s face softened “Likewise princess” he responded before walking off.  
Historia sighed. I’m sorry Reiner, dad and Paradis she thought to herself as she made her way to her closet. *Live for yourself from now on ok* the words of the mysterious young girl from her youth echoed in her head motivating her. She grabbed a bunch of precious jewelry stuffing it in her satchel and pulled out her hunting knife from the wooden post she had thrown it into before. And finally changed her glass slippers for a pair of brown hunting boots. Now she would have to wait she thought to herself while pulling out multiple blankets.  
The giant bell tower struck precisely 12 times signaling midnight. A bunch of footsteps disappeared into the night the sound growing further and further away from Historia’s room. Historia got up from her bed and walked over attempting to open her door but to no avail failed. Just as I thought they’ve barred the entrance now is my time she thought to herself firmly making her way to the window. She silently lowered the giant rope of blanket she had spent the last hour making out of her window silently watching it till it hit the ground. Welp here goes nothing Historia thought to herself securing her satchel around her waist and gripping the knife in her hand tightly while she slung over the window gripping for dear life onto the blanket rope before silently kicking off from the wall of the castle.  
Historia hit the ground with a thud, dirt staining her off shoulder lilac dress. She silently let out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding in. Right stage 1 complete Now stage 2 sneak out. Luckily for Historia she knew the castle inside and out and used a shortcut in the maze to make her way out of the castle swiftly but silently. As soon as Historia made it out of the castle, she immediately had one place in mind to get to the docks.  
Historia dipped her hand in the salty sea water waving it freely a content expression on her face. She pulled out one of the jewels in her satchel while making her way to the north side of the docks thinking she could trade some of her jewels for a ride away from the kingdom on a sailor’s ship. As she neared the north side, she slowly dropped her pace. Something was wrong it was the October fish harvest month therefore the docks should be crowded especially at night as this was the time that fishermen and sailors returned from the sea with their catches. Just then a loud gunshot and a smash of glass made Historia jump backwards bumping into a small dingy. She quickly hid behind the boat her eyes widening as 4 dark loud figures made their way out of a shop. “Pirates” she gasped to herself. This was not good and what was even worse was the pirates were nearing her. In a panicked hurry Historia ran and climbed onto the nearest ship and ran down below the deck of the ship until she reached the rum cellar. She slapped a hand over her mouth not daring to take a breath as loud shouting and drunken laughter made it’s way closer to the ship until she could hear thudding footsteps right above her. The clanking of weapons and the shattering of alcohol bottles willed her to move even further back to hide. But what really did it for her was the sound of whooping and cheering as a gunshot went off into the night sky. Cautiously Historia brought her ear closer to the wooden ceiling of the cellar trying to decipher what was happening.  
“Oi Eren get us some more rum will ya” A strong female voice boomed.  
“Aye aye cap’n” a cheerful drunk voice slurred in return.  
Shit. Historia thought to herself her heart dropping and the colour from her face completely draining. She quickly crouched back down trying to make her way to the back of the cellar and hide between the barrels there. Her heart thumped in her chest as the footsteps to the cellar got louder and louder until finally the door swung open.   
Bright green eyes and messy brown hair bobbed around the cellar trying to find that exact special brew. The boy walked around the cellar getting dangerously close to Historia. Historia hugged her knees closer to her chest causing a small movement from the barrel in front of her. Ah shit. She thought to herself. Pleading in her head over and over again that the boy in his drunken state didn’t notice that. But it was too late because the boy had already made his way towards her. She heard the barrel in front of her shifting and reluctantly looked up. Her blue eyes meeting shocked green ones.

Before she knew it, Historia was being dragged up above the deck of the ship where she was met with a drunken crew of pirates.  
“Cap’n I found a stowaway” The brown-haired boy that was pulling her yelled. The crew quieted down as a thud sounded on the ground as what appeared to be the captain of the ship jumped down from the top of the mast. Historia took the opportunity to take in her appearance as she neared her. She was quite attractive a bit more on the masculine side but that also mixed with a bit of her femininity made her look androgynously attractive. She had brown hair pulled down in a low pony tale and freckles sprayed on her tan skin. Black catlike eyeliner adorned one of her golden eyes along with thick dark eyelashes the other was covered by a black eyepatch. She had a giant gold hoop hanging from one ear and small silver studs on the other. She wore a slightly open white shirt with a majestic black red and gold pirate coat on top. A red sash held up her tight black pants and stored a bunch of weapons such as her pirate sword two guns and a knife. She wore knee high black heeled combat boots and to top it off a black pirate hat. Historia really shouldn’t be thinking this right now but she couldn’t help but be attracted to the pirate in front of her. Her grip loosened on her satchel making some of her jewels slip out.  
“Oho wadda we have ere’ I think we’ve just caught ourselves a little thief” the pirate chuckled inching closer to Historia. Soon enough the pirate was right in front of her examining her.  
“Hmmm wait you seem familiar” the pirate inspected. Her eyes suddenly widened a catching a glimpse of the gold crown on her head. The pirate took a step back examining all of Historia’s appearance her face slowly contorting into disbelief.  
“Oi lads I think we’ve just caught ourselves the Princess of Paradis” the captain yelled making the whole crew gasp before breaking out into excited shouts.  
“My my you’ll definitely make a pretty penny I wonder how many people are out to get you”. The captain smirked lifting Historia’s chin.  
“You’ll have to go through me first before you lay a hand on her” a strong familiar voice threatened his sword drawn to the captain’s nape.  
“Reiner” Historia exclaimed a wave of relief washing over her.  
The pirate in front of her froze for a second before breaking out into maniacal laughter. “No way, there’s no way gorilla boy is workin as a fancy royal knight”. The pirate turned around still slightly cackling “Long time no see gorilla boy”.  
“Long time no see Ymir” Reiner answered coldly a stern expression on his face.  
Historia’s mouth gaped open in shock staring at the two.


End file.
